


Feeling of Rain Drops Versus You

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Depressed Michael, Depressing, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavins a great boyfriend, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Storms, rain drops, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It seems like every time I’m having one of those days, the ones where I just feel so empty and numb, it rains.<br/></i>
</p>
<p>Or: The one where Michael has a habit of going out and walking around in the rain when he gets depressed, and only one person can get him to come back inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling of Rain Drops Versus You

**Author's Note:**

> *** Could be triggering if you get emotional and adapt the feelings of characters while reading depressing things *  
> **
> 
> It was raining and there was candles and it was dark and I felt content or some weird deep feeling.  
> So I wrote this piece of shit. Enjoy.

It seems like every time I’m having one of those days, the ones where I just feel so empty and numb, it rains. Sometimes it will be a downpour, sometimes just a slight drizzle that’s almost unnoticeable.  
Today it happened to be as in-between as it could get with the weather.   
As I walked off my front porch step, shoving my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, the rain came down like a waterfall, but still gentle and comfortable.  
Waterdroplets immediately clung to me, soaking into my skin as if trying to wash out the terrible feelings inside of me. I walked at a steady pace, not really thinking of anything specific, but just being content with the raindrops falling from above. The clouds flash and whisper soothing things to me, filling the void inside my mind.  
My vision blurs from the distortion of water hitting my glasses. It doesn’t matter much though, I basically go on autopilot during moments like this.  
I don’t know how long I spend wondering around in the rain, and I don’t really care to find out. Although, when I find myself on a bench in the park a bit away from my home, the sun is nowhere to be found.  
I stand, walking away without thought. Blank stare casting slightly downwards, I make my way down the streets. The wind sends shivers down my soaking wet back, adding to the sensation I was searching for when I walked out of my house.  
Completely zoned out, I almost don’t notice the lanky figure running towards me as I round the corner to the sidewalk that runs along my street. Almost.  
The sound of heaving, splashing footsteps drifting closer causes me to slowly acknowledge my surroundings. I look up just in time to be slammed into, someone wrapping around me and clinging to my body. I stand still, stiff, not completely back to reality yet.  
But the heat source I am currently enveloped in pulls back, just a few inches, to look at my blank gaze.  
Emerald eyes casted dark but still glittering by the night sky, messy hair matted down by the weight of the raindrops sliding down his slender face, he looks at me with the most gentle smile I know.  
"Michael."   
His accent butchers my name is the most adorable way.  
His slender hand came to rest of my cheek softly, the other arm still wrapped around me.  
I bring my own hand to pressed against his on my cheek. I close my eyes and let out a long, soft breath, leaning into his touch.  
"Gavin," I say in a voice so hushed that I barely hear it myself.  
A raindrop falls on my face and into the crease of my lips. He kisses it away carefully. I lean my forehead to his, eyes still closed. Our fingers brush and we lace them together.  
"Let’s go home."   
He squeezes my hand and I open my eyes. The smallest smile makes its way onto my face, along with the feeling that only seems possible when I’m with Gavin.  
"Okay."  
We turn around slowly and make our way home, fingers interlocked and bodies close.  
Suddenly, I don’t feel so empty anymore.


End file.
